Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: The Ho-Oh Divison Rises
by DavidFrost
Summary: There are many divisions across the Pokemon world, but this story focuses only the Ho-Oh Division, a Resistance Group, their primary aim - to bring the legendary Ho-Oh back to life. We follow the story of our heroes as they join the Ho-Oh division, each with their own dreams, yet they work together so that they can ultimately accomplish what they desire, A World Devoid of Evil.
1. Introduction

**Leafshroud Forest**

It was very dark and the moon was high in the sky, as a lone Treecko walked through Leafshroud forest, constantly avoiding the big rocks and the fallen logs which blocked his path. The Treecko suddenly stopped as he squinted at the map in his hand.

"I am presently around here" said the Treecko as he pointed to location on the map. "Hmmm then I guess I just have to continue on this path and I will reach the base in no time." Saying this, the Wood Gecko Pokemon closed the map and stuffed it in his bag.

He had barely even taken a step forward when he heard a loud sound which seemed to come from his left it didn't sound as if it had emanated from nearby so curiously turning towards the sound he started to walk towards the direction he heard the sound come from.

After a few minutes of walking he reached the edge of a clearing, he kneeled down behind a Oran berry bush and scanned the clearing, it was quite dark and he could not make out what had made the sound. Disappointed he was just about to leave when a small light popped into existence on the opposite side of the clearing. The light moved to the center of the clearing and then it suddenly stopped moving. Curious the young Treecko kneeled down again. The light then suddenly started to walk in his direction; slowly it came closer and closer until it was just about a few feet away from him. Only then could he make out from where the light was coming from, because in front of him was a Chimchar and the light was coming from the fire on its tail, the Chimchar looked quite worried.

"A Chimchar is quite a rare sight around these parts" called out the Treecko. Surprised the Chimchar started to look around for the source of voice, his expression was visible due to his tail flame and the Chimchar was really frightened and his head was swiveling form one side to the other searching for the place from where the voice had emanated from. The Treecko knew that as long as he was hidden the Chimchar could not find him. Treecko's were almost invisible when hidden in forests. Slowly the Treecko walked out from his hiding place, the Chimchar immediately spotted him.

The Chimchar warily spoke out "I need your help, there is an unconscious Squirtle near the center of the clearing so could you help me in taking him someplace safe"

The Treecko slowly sized up the Chimchar and he was sure he could take him down even though he was at a type advantage. So the Treecko nodded his head and said "Ok, but if you try anything funny I may need to knock you out". The Chimchar just nodded his head and started to walk towards the unconscious Squirtle.

As he neared the center of the clearing he saw the Squirtle, it was lying face down on the grass with its tail under its head for support. But it wore a pained expression on its face.

"Wait. First I am going to give him and Oran berry because we don't know if he is wild or sentient "the Chimchar again just nodded its head. So the Treecko fished out a Oran berry from his bag and forced it into the Squirtle's mouth. And the Squirtle slowly started to munch on the berry.

"What's your name? And where have you come from since it is quite rare to see a Chimchar around these parts" asked the Treecko suddenly.

"My name is Flint and I am from the Ash Valley. And I came here to join the Resistance Force." Said the Chimchar

"Hmm, interesting my name is Alan and I have come here for the same reason as you, to join the Resistance" said the Treecko.

Flint opened his mouth to ask a question, but he was interrupted when he saw the Squirtle, who was now wide awake and staring at him.

"Look who's awake, took you long enough" said Alan teasingly.

"W….. where… am I" asked the Squirtle looking around.

"You are in Leafshroud Forest and I think we go somewhere safe, then we can talk" stated Flint

"Ok then help me carry him I know a place nearby where we can stay for the night" said Alan as he helped the Squirtle up by his shoulders. Flint just nodded and grabbed his other shoulder and then they started moving. After a few minutes they were out of the clearing and had gone a bit deeper into the forest.

Then suddenly Alan halted and whispered "Wait I think I hear something"

"But I don't hear anything" whispered back Flint still maintaining a firm hold on the, now sleeping, Squirtle's shoulders.

"Come on move faster the safe house is just a bit further" said Alan as he increased the pace of his walking. Flint quickly caught up. After walking for another three minutes or so, they reached another small clearing.

"The safe house just up ahead" said Alan. Once they reached the far end of the clearing Alan left Squirtle's shoulder as he reached forward and pressed a loose rock in the huge stone wall which was blocking their path. Suddenly there was a small tremor as a cave started opening up on the stone wall. Alan quickly took the Squirtle's free shoulder and with Flint's help dragged him into the cave.

" I guess we should be safe here " Said Alan as he fished in his bag for Apples. He quickly took out two apples and offered it to the other two pokemon.

" Where exactly are we and who are you guys" asked the Squirtle

" We are in Leafshroud forest, and to answer your second question I'm Alan and the Chimchar is Flint" gesturing towards himself then at the Chimchar who was nibbling his apple.

"How do you see in this place, I can barely see around in this cave even though my tail fire is lighting it up" questioned Flint, as it was true that the cave was quite dark and Flint couldn't see so clearly in the darkness. Alan just shrugged.

"By the way you haven't told us your name" pointed out Alan, as he looked at the Squirtle.

"Uh… My name, my name is Tierno" said the Squirtle as he munched on his apple hungrily.

A few minutes passed as the three Pokemon sat in silence eating their apples peacefully. Alan was just about to take out a few more apples when suddenly he heard a voice coming from outside, it seemed like something was scratching a sharp item against the stone wall. Alan gestured the other Pokemon to maintain silence as he tip toed to the sealed entrance of the cave and pressed his ear against the huge boulder which was sealing the cave.

"I'm sure that they went this way, we need to nab them as soon as possible those are the orders the Emperor gave us". said a gravelly voice.

"Oh just snap out of it your senses have not been right since the battle" came an annoyed reply.

"But I am sure that I sensed a tremor from here not long ago" replied the gravelly voice again.

"Boss lets go back to the General and report what we saw and besides our shift is almost over" said other voice now sounding more tired than annoyed.

"Well I guess you're right but let me just make sure of it, I am sure there is something behind this huge stone" said the gravelly voice.

Alan quickly jumped away from the door and whispered "Guys get moving quick we have company". The boulder which was covering the entrance blasted apart and voice shouted "Hey, I told you. Now go catch them." Flint and Tierno were quickly back on their feet and started running behind Alan who was heading deeper into the cave.

All of a sudden Alan stopped briefly waiting for the other two to catch up. As soon as they caught up he said " It's a Mystery Dungeon, get ready". Then all three Pokemon quickly entered the Mystery Dungeon.

 **Boulder Cave 1F**

Alan sat up rubbing his head, looking around he saw that Flint had fallen on top of Tierno who was struggling to sit up. Alan just shook his head as he helped Flint to stand up and then he helped up Tierno, who looked quite grateful towards Alan.

"Do you guys have any experience in fighting" questioned Alan as he scanned the surroundings. They were in a room which had stone walls and held two passages one forward and the other one to the right.

"A little" came the reply from Flint

"Yeah me too" piped up Tierno

"Well in that case be ready, but it should considerably be easy as most of the pokemon who live in the cave are rock types like Geodude, Nosepass, Bonsly, Sandshrew and the occasional Zubat." Announced Alan as he started moving towards the passage ahead of them.

But before the others even took a step a Geodude shot forward from the passage and attempted a Tackle in Alan's direction but missed by a lot as Alan jumped to the side and hit the Geodude with a Pound, causing the Rock Pokemon to crash land on the ground, before it could recover it was knocked out by a powerful Bullet Seed from Alan, who just resumed walking towards the passage as if nothing happened.

Flint and Tierno looked at each other before shrugging and following Alan deeper into the Dungeon.

 **Boulder Cave 4F**

Except that one Geodude the dungeon was unnaturally silent and they managed to make quick progress, and now they were standing in front of a huge opening in the wall which leads out of the dungeon. All of them briskly started to walk out of the dungeon and soon all three of them were out of the dungeon. The door that lead them out of the dungeon mysteriously disappeared, this caused both Flint and Tierno to look towards Alan for a possible explanation.

But Alan was crouched on the floor studying the floor. Then he suddenly got up and turned towards them, his expression was well hidden but his eyes were scanning the trees surrounding them, as he said out loud "Stop being a coward and show yourself, unless you are too scared and have to hide behind your minions. Otherwise stop hiding in the shadows and show yourself so that I can handle you myself"

For a few seconds the night was quiet and the forest was silent before they heard a chuckle coming from the woods.

"Quite clever young Treecko even though most seasoned rescue teams will mostly fall into the trap you managed to spot it and that to when the sky is dark. I have to applaud you for your instinct and attention, but will you really be able to face me. I have fought many rescue teams and none have managed to bring me down. So do you really want me to come down little one. My minions are not here but I could easily take all of you down on my own" said the voice. It was very soft and gentle but yet the voice was scary, it was like it knew what is going to happen and in the end the result was inevitable and it was going to have its way with them.

All the three Pokemon started to huddle together standing back to back in a small circle, but then suddenly a thick fog set in and they could barely see an inch forward, but it cleared as suddenly as it came and in front of them descending slowly from the trees was a Pokemon, it slowly made its way down and asked "Now are you ready to play young ones" asked the Pokemon. Flint and Tierno were looking at it with wide eyes which showed that they were very scared, while Alan studied the Pokemon In front of him and he knew in an instant that they could not win this fight alone, for they were not strong enough to take it down the only way to win was if they had help.


	2. Alan VS Mismagius Showdown

**Alan's POV**

He stared at the Mismagius who was floating in front of him, the gears in his brain whizzed as he studied his opponent, though they could not win did not mean that they could not put up a fight. The Mismagius was weak to Ghost and Dark but he did not have either of them at the moment, his team as of now consisted two inexperienced Pokemon and neither of them had an advantage over the Mismagius. But he could still try so Alan charged forward with a Quick Attack trying to catch his opponent off guard, but the Mismagius just stood there waiting for his attack, knowing that it can't be affected by Normal type moves. But at the last moment he pushed himself of the ground, he vaulted right over the Ghost type's head and landed behind it. He turned around quickly shooting a Bullet Seed right at the Mismagius, who just simply danced out of the way. The Mismagius called out "Good work little Treecko, but you alone won't be able to defeat me and your friends are still unsure about what to do. They have no experience and they have never actually fought another Pokemon, so do you really think the fight is necessary won't it be better to just surrender, or do you want to be the reason because of which your friends will die ,if you surrender I swear not to hurt you or your friends".

He just responded with another Bullet Seed which was avoided by the Mismagius. He quickly jumped up and used a Bullet Seed from above but the Mismagius used Magical Leaf to counter it. _This is no use, the Mismagius can easily avoid my attacks and I am just wasting my energy by maintaining the attack._ So he just leaped back a little maintaining a bit of distance from the Mismagius so he could dodge quickly if it tried to attack . _so the Mismagius was correct after all, I can't win this fight on my own, but those two are inexperienced and would not make such a difference in this fight_ he thought as he looked at the two other Pokemon who had managed to snap out of their fear and staring uncertainly at the opponent, he caught Flint's eye and signaled him to attack from behind but the 'Chimp Pokemon' did not understand what he was trying to say as Flint just looked at him with a puzzled face, he was just about to tell him again when he saw a barrage of flames rushing towards him, he quickly tried to jump out of the way of the flames, but he was not fast enough and the flames engulfed him burning his skin.

The pain was unbearable and he was barely conscious yet somehow he found the strength to stagger to his feet, he was barely back up on his feet when he saw the Mismagius use another Mystical Fire but this time he dodged out of its way, yet he could still feel the heat of the flames rushing by. _Its no good I have to find a way to defeat him_.

He looked around for anything which would help then his eyes landed on something, to a casual eye it looked like a normal Pecha berry bush, but it was his trump card, so with renewed vigor he continued his attack forcing the Mismagius to dodge the Bullet Seeds aimed at it. _This is it, this is my chance to win this fight_.

Alan rushed forward at his fastest aiming to use a Bullet Seed at close range , but it was not to happen as the Mismagius suddenly jumped back and shot a Magical Leaf at him causing the young Treecko to use the Bullet Seed prematurely, the attacks collided causing a huge puff of smoke.

Slowly the smoke cleared to reveal the young Treecko who was now standing in front of a unconscious Mismagius..

 **Flint's POV**

Flint could only look on at the fight unfolding in front of him. Though Alan was quick the Mismagius was more experience and powerful he just continued watching as his new found friend got hit by a Mystical Fire. He continued watching as his friend staggered back to his feet. And he continued watching as his friend and the Mismagius were covered by the smoke produced by the collision of Alan's Bullet Seed and the Mismagius's Magical Leaf. To be honest that was all he could actually do… watch….

He was weak and he always depended on his friends or family to help him, he just watched others do his work. Then when he was asleep he would dream of the day when he would be able to do everything by himself, all his friends would watch as he saved them from dangers lurking in the forest where they would play, his parents would watch as he helped his sister, his brother would watch as he defeated him in a fight, everyone would watch as he did everything. But for now he was stuck watching people as they did his work.

But he was surely happy as he saw Alan standing over the Mismagius who had been knocked out, both he and Tierno ran forward to help their friend, but before they could reach him he fell forward and collapsed on to the lush grass below crushing it. Tierno quickly ran towards Alan's bag which he had discarded before the fight. After briefly searching through it he found an Oran Berry which and quickly started to feed it to Alan who had enough consciousness to nibble on the berry. As Tierno was feeding Alan the berry, Flint was desperately trying to think on what the next course of action should be as Alan was not in a good condition and now the responsibility fell on him to get the three of them to a safe place, but the problem was where.

"The Map, use … the map" croaked out Alan.

Flint just nodded as he quickly dashed over to Alan's bag and started rummaging through the contents of the bag before he found it, a Map which was neatly rolled up and tucked into one corner of the bag.

Flint quickly took the map out of the bag and walked over to Alan who was now leaning against a nearby tree and finishing the Oran berry given to him, he was already looking better than before.

Alan quickly took the map, unfurled it and on the map was a point circled with a red marker.

"This place on the map shows the location of a special training centre where my parents used to train and work at" explained Alan as he pointed to the place marked by the circle." This is my destination after that I'm sorry but I will have to leave you two. So have you guys planned on where you want to go" questioned Alan.

Tierno just shook his head while Flint just shrugged and said " I'll cross that bridge once we reach it"

Alan just nodded his head in acceptance and then he turned to look at the Mismagius who was still unconscious.

"First we need to make a plan. So here is what we are going to do first things first we have to somehow manage to make sure the Mismagius remains unconscious" said Alan.

Now this was something Flint was happy with, brainstorming ideas. So he quickly started to go through the names and uses of the different items he had learned about from his parents, mentally.

The first thing that came to mind was a Sleep seed but first of all he had to know whether they were doing to leave the Mismagius in the forest or if they were going to drag the Mismagius along with them, when he presented his doubt to Alan, he was just answered by a shrug which seemed to indicate that he could care less about what to do with the unconscious Mismagius.

He quickly asked the same doubt to Tierno who told him that it would be better to just leave him in the forest.

Then slowly and cautiously Flint trudged up to the unconscious Mismagius when suddenly something burst out of the forest and snatched up the unconscious Mismagius, knocking over Flint in the process.

Alan quickly jumped up, alert and cautious as he edged towards the figure, but as suddenly as it had come it retreated into the bushes on the right.

Slowly Alan and Tierno moved towards the bushes and warily they peered over the bushes.

Flint quickly got back up and patiently waited for the other two to show some sign, after what seemed like a few hours Alan and Tierno slowly moved away from the bushes and they started to walk towards Flint.

About halfway from him Alan whispered something to Tierno, who just nodded and quickly started to pack all the things they had taken out during their brief rest… if you could call it that.

Then as soon as Alan reached him he whispered "We are moving out of this forest right now, I have a strange feeling that we are being watched as we speak and that it is going to be very dangerous to stay here for some more time"

Tierno approached them after he had packed all their belongings and handed the map over to Alan who proceeded to explain about how they were going to their destination….well his destination as Flint had not planned on what to do after he reached the so called _special training centre_ and he was quite sure that Tierno also had no idea on what to do after they reached the training centre.

All three of them hastily started their journey as they followed a path used by people commonly. After 30 to 40 minutes they reached a small village in the edge of the forest, but it looked like there was nobody in the village as there was no lights shining anywhere even the street lights were not shining which was quite strange, because in Flint's village the street lights remained on all the time, sometimes even during the day.

This thought brought back many sad memories of his village which he had left behind due to some very unfortunate circumstances, even now he could remember that day vividly.

But that was a story for another time. For now he was stuck in what seemed to be an abandoned village in the outskirts of a forest filled with Arceus knows how many dangerous threats.

Alan bravely approached a small house right near the forest and rapped the door, after a waiting a few minutes for a reply it became quite clear that the people were not going to open their doors or, there were no people in the village.

Flint thought the latter was mostly the case as many of the houses were in a state of disrepair and the other houses were very old and had slowly started to turn into a case of disrepair.

"It's no good. We have to find some shelter on our own" Alan said.

"But where" came the question from Tierno

Alan had no answer to that.

Slowly the three of them made their way to the middle of the village, then they understood why none of the lights were on and why it seemed to be deserted, because standing in the middle of the village were all the villagers, they seemed to be staring at something above them.

Following their gaze Flint's eyes landed on something peculiar, two Pokemon were clashing with each other high in the sky, so high that Flint could barely follow their movements.


	3. Arrived and Captured

**Alan's POV**

Alan felt uneasy as soon as he stepped foot in the city, the city was eerily quiet and the wind was quite hot. Alan had thought that the village was deserted but now he could see why as all the people in the village were focused on the aerial battle that was taking place, he could see many Pokemon Sentrets, Furrets, Teddiursas, Ursarings, Hoothoots, Noctowls, Pidgeys, Pidgeottos, Pidgeots and various other Pokemon. All of them were staring skyward watching the battle with eagerness.

Looking up he saw the two combatants. One was a Noctowl and the other was a Honchkrow, the battle was being earnestly watched by the villagers, but why, he didn't have the answer to that.

Looking at his friends he saw that they also were watching the aerial battle, well if you could call it that, it looked more like the Honchkrow was simply toying with the Noctowl and before he could blink his eyes the Honchkrow rushed forward and hit the Noctowl with a Wing Attack and the 'Owl Pokemon' was blasted back towards the grounds, the Noctowl tried to fly up but its wings could only flap a bit before it hit the ground with a big crash, small pieces of rock flew everywhere. A huge cloud of dust rose up from the ground and covered the place.

As the dust cleared he saw a group of Timburr tying up the Noctowl and dragging it away to Arceus knows where.

Then the Honchkrow slowly glided down to the ground and stood in front of the villagers and started addressing them " Hmm, is that your best warrior. Even my minions may be able to take him out, now that the last of the 'Flying Spears' is tied up what are you guys going to do".

The villagers all just stood there looking at the ground their heads bowed in defeat.

"From now on I'll be the one running things around here" decreed the Honchkrow. "And if anyone stirs up any more trouble they are going to be dealt with harshly, no matter the age".

Suddenly a stone hurtled towards the Honchkrow who just lazily dodged it by moving his head to the side.

"Well we can't let the trouble makers in this village to go unpunished can we" said the Honchkrow gazing at the crowd in front of him before his gaze narrowed down on a young Sentret.

"Arrest him"

The group of Timburrs from earlier rushed towards the young Sentret, all the villagers quickly stepped back allowing the Timburrs a wide path towards the youngster. Just as they were about to clasp it a blue figure hurtled towards them and smashed into the group of Timburrs scattering them.

Alan squinted at the familiar form of the figure and there in front of him stood Tierno standing in front of the young Sentret, who was cowering behind him.

Alan hadn't even noticed that Tierno had disappeared from his side.

Slowly the Timburrs climbed back onto their feet, noticing the Squirtle standing in front of the Sentret. All of them slowly started to form a circle around Tierno and the Sentret.

Flint rushed forward to help Tierno but Alan held him back, because there was no way they would be able to defeat so many Pokemon at once and even if they did there were the Murkrows who were slowly gathering behind the Honchkrow and even if they managed to defeat the Murkrows they still and had to deal with their leader, The Honchkrow.

 _This is one fight we have no chance of winning, it was foolish of Tierno to try to rescue the Sentret when he was badly outnumbered. So for now its best that I and Flint hang back, then we can devise a plan to rescue Tierno._

Now the Timburrs had surrounded Tierno, one by one they started to attack. The first Timburr didn't even have time to ready an attack before it was hit by a Tackle from Tierno, the second one managed to use a Pound but Tierno easily dodged it and attacked back with a Water Gun.

 _Never thought that Tierno could fight so well but even though he has knocked out only 2 out of the 20 Timburr._

Just as the second one was knocked out a third one took its place, it tried to knock Tierno down to the ground with a Low Kick but was quickly nailed by a head on Tackle, knocking it out.

The Timburr became a little more cautious after seeing the 'Tiny Turtle Pokémon' take down three of their comrades with ease. Now two of the remaining Timburrs advanced and simultaneously tried to hit Tierno with a Low kick and Pound respectively, Tierno quickly dodged the Low Kick and managed to use Water Gun on one of the Timburr before he was thrown back by the Pound attack of the other one.

Somehow, Tierno managed to drag himself back on to his feet, but he was forced to dodge as the Timburr tried to use another Pound on Tierno but Tierno just side stepped the attack and hit it with a Tackle.

The remaining fifteen Timburr stepped back and encircled him, one of them suddenly charged forward but was hit right in the face with a Water Gun. Tierno turned around only to get nailed by a Pound and before he could stand back on his feet he was jumped on by the remaining Timburr who had gained confidence when they saw the Squirtle get knocked down.

Tierno managed to hit one in the face with a Water Gun effectively knocking him out, the rest hesitated for a minute before attacking all together. Just as they were about to attack the fallen Squirtle they were hit by a wheel of flame.

Alan looked around for Flint before he realized that Flint had managed to sneak past him and join the battle.

 _Those idiots are going to get themselves killed, don't they see that they are clearly outnumbered and that they don't have and assistance. Blasted Fools._ Thought Alan as he saw Flint helping Tierno back onto his feet and feeding him an Oran berry, Alan looked around for his bag before realizing that he had given his bag to Flint because he was hurt.

 _If the Honchkrow or his minions find out the valuable stuff hidden in that bag, then it's going to be very bad news. Now what am I going to do, I can't barely walk in this condition forget about fighting a horde of Pokemon. So the best thing for me to now is to hope that those two don't die._ thought Alan.

Alan shifted his focus back on the fight only to see that Flint and Tierno had managed to take down almost all the Timburr, only three of them were still on their feet and even they looked wobbly. Flint and Tierno finished it off with a Flame Wheel and Water gun respectively knocking out all three of the Timburr. Then Flint turned towards the young Sentret and whispered something. The young Sentret nodded its head twice and quickly ran into the crowd.

Flint and Tierno started walking back to Alan when suddenly the Honchkrow dashed forward and hit them both with a Wing Attack knocking out them both. Then on the Honchkrow's command a few Murkrows advance on his fallen friends and lifted them of the ground and followed by the Honchkrow they started to fly off towards a huge building on the Western part of the village.

Alan was undecided on whether he should follow his friends or if he should treat his wounds first.

In the end his mind settled on the first option, he was going to follow his friends. So he started to follow the Murkrows who were going in a slow pace, Alan quickly started to follow them from the ground. He was easily able to keep track of them, Treeckos were quite quick on the ground and they were very stealthy.

After following them for a bit, he saw the Murkrows descending towards the huge building he had seen earlier from the centre of the village. They entered the building through a huge window constructed on the third floor of the building.

That was where Alan's spying ended because he definitely could not enter the building alone, it was guarded by many Pokemon -Gurdurrs, Mightyenas, Murkrows, Timburrs and such. Even if he was at his fittest he would not be able to infiltrate such a huge and guarded building alone.

He studied the building and saw that it had 4 floors and it looked like a combination of a Barracks and Prison. It was surrounded by a small fence. The building was built so that the people inside the building couldn't come out without passing the security but it had quite a few windows and some of them can be reached easily but the only problem was crossing the open ground from the fence to the window without being seen, there were no covers only flat ground. After studying the building some more he slowly started to circle towards the other side of the building, even the opposite side of the building was built in a similar fashion.

 _"_ _The problem is not getting in but getting out, the building was created to trap people inside so once you enter it would take you long time to come out"_ thought Alan.

Then he circled back to the front of the building and slowly and stealthily started making his way back and he had to be quiet since the whole villages were crawling with the Honchkrow's minions and it was easy to distinguish them from the villagers due to the badge they carried around. Alan swiftly crossed the street and continued on his way towards the centre of the city when he was stopped by a Timburr.

"Hand over whatever money you have." it snickered. But before it could even move Alan hit it with a Pound knocking it out. He looked around to see if someone had seen him but there was nobody around so Alan dragged the Timburrs body into a nearby alley.

 _That was close, it would be better if I can stick to the shadows for some time._

He was just about to exit the alley when he heard somebody cry out from behind him, looking over his shoulders he saw a small Bidoof being dragged into the opposite side of the alley by a Gurdurr.

"Shut up you brat, now I'm going to teach you a lesson about listening to your elders" shouted the Gurdurr.

"No matter what you say or do I am not going to give you my pocket money, it was given to me by my mom" said the Bidoof defiantly.

"What was that, you brat, you won't give it huh. Then I'll beat you up and take it by force" said the Gurdurr grinning at the Bidoof.

Just as the Gurdurr was about to punch the Bidoof, Alan managed to trip the Gurdurr causing it to fall face first on the floor and before it could get up Alan shot a Bullet Seed, but still the Gurdurr managed to stagger to its feet and tried to knock Alan over with a Mach Punch but Alan easily dodged the attack and retaliated with a Bullet Seed hitting the Gurdurr and causing it to topple over, but this time it didn't try to stand up as it was knocked out by that Bullet Seed.

"Thank you mister" thanked the Bidoof

"Well I couldn't turn a blind eye could I" replied Alan

"Are you new to the village? I haven't seen you around this village" said the Bidoof

"Yeah I came here with two of my friends. The Squirtle and Chimchar who you saw earlier today, they were fighting the Timburr" said Alan

"Yeah I remember, but weren't they captured by the Honchkrow and his minions."

"Yes and I am trying to break them out of their building. Unfortunately I am injured and am unable to rescue them as of now".

"Do you have a place to stay, mister?"

"No"

"Well if you don't mind you can stay at my house, which is the least I can do after you saved me"

Alan just shrugged and looked at the Gurdurr and the Timburr

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself my name is Nick, nice to meet you mister"

"Alan".

"Ok then follow me. Let's go" said the Bidoof cheerily

Alan just sighed.


	4. At Prison

**Alan's POV**

Alan absolutely hated taking responsibility for others, especially those who don't listen because they would blindly rush into things and get trapped or caught or injured or…. He could go on and on about it. And that was the present scenario, both his friends were captured both Tierno and Flint because they had to join a fight they couldn't win.

Now as he followed Nick, the Bidoof, he was trying to make a possible plan to get his friends out of the prison.

It seemed impossible without help.

"We have reached" exclaimed Nick

"Are you sure that your parents will allow you to bring a stranger home?" he questioned.

"My parents have gone away to search for help and I am the only one here" said Nick.

"It would be better if you come inside Mister Alan, because you don't want the soldiers to spot you" whispered Nick.

He looked at the house, it was nothing fancy just a two storied house painted white, it looked like a house you would find anywhere across the country. Then he followed the little Bidoof and stepped inside, the first thing he felt was the smell- it was the smell of Oran Berry Pie. The interior of the house was circular and it was very neat the lower floor had a kitchen, and a main room.

"Mister Alan follow me, I'll show you where you can stay for now" saying this Nick quickly started climbing the stairs which led to the upper floor.

There were 3 bedrooms in the upper floor; two of them had their doors shut.

Nick went up to one of the locked doors and opened it revealing a bed, a closet and a bed side table along with a bathroom

"You may stay here Mister Alan, I'm afraid that is the best I can give you" said the Bidoof.

He just smiled and said "Thank you, this is more than enough for me"

The Bidoof smiled and said "Make yourself comfortable" he then ran downstairs.

Alan quickly put his down pouch on the bed, though hus bag contained all his important things he still carried around a pouch because he thought that should something like this happen then it's better that they don't get all the precious items and went into the bathroom locking the door behind him. He quickly took a quick bath before coming out more fresher than he had ever felt in the last 2 days. He opened his bag and saw what all he had left.

The Wonder Map, 3 more Oran Berries and A Meadow Plate which he received from his Dad before he had set out on his journey.

The Meadow plate increased his Grass type moves, now thinking back he could have used it against the Mismagius which have helped him a lot; he may have even won the battle without resorting to injuring himself.

Just then Nick came in holding a plate which was filled with bread and Grass Gummi jam.

Nick set the plate on the table when he saw the contents of Alan's bag then he quickly bounded towards him and asked "Wow! What is that?" he said pointing at the Orb.

"That's a Petrify Orb, it paralyses enemies. But it can only be used in Mystery Dungeons" said Alan nonchalantly.

"And what is that?" he said pointing at the Wonder Map

"Uh, that's a Wonder Map it is basically works like a normal map, but the Wonder Map updates itself automatically. For example you buy a Wonder Map and you set out exploring and soon you chance upon a place which is not present on the map, then the map automatically updates itself so the next time you see the map, the place is present on the map." He said matter of factly. He was quite sure the Bidoof didn't understand.

"Ok, then what's that?" he said pointing at the Meadow Plate.

"That is a rare item which can only be used by grass types; it increases the power of their Grass type moves" said Alan now becoming quite tired of answering Nicks questions.

"Wow you have so many awesome treasures Mister Alan, when I grow up I want to be explorer like you" said Nick delightedly.

Alan just nodded not knowing what to say.

Most of the day Alan was in the bed recovering from his injuries but when he was not he was mostly chalking up strategies but he was finding it quite tough as none of his strategies ended well he was always finding a flaw in the strategy. When he was not asleep nor strategizing he was talking to Nick and telling him about his adventures and the different places he had visited as an explorer, the young Bidoof was a very attentive listener or maybe he was just simply nodding his head without actually listening to what he was saying.

 _Poor kid he must be lonely especially since there is no one in his house, I wonder how he can bear being so lonely_ he thought.

Just then the Bidoof came inside the room and sat down on the bed. Then he asked timidly "Mr. Alan would you mind training me a bit, you know just in case someone attacks me and I have to defend myself"

Alan thought about it for a bit and he found no problem in it since he had nothing else to do. He was also injured and even if he did manage to heal

"Sure I'll teach you but be ready because I am going to be very strict"

The Bidoof eagerly nodded his head and bounded out of the room.

Alan looked out through the window which was right next to the bed and saw that the sun was down and the moon was now palely shining in the sky giving the town and eerie glow.

So he switched the light off and went to sleep.

 _The Next Morning…_

Alan awoke to the sweet sound of people shouting; he looked out through the window and saw two Gurdurr's surrounding a young looking Teddiursa.

"Weren't you the one who threw the stone on me, huh? "He heard one of the Gurdurrs shout.

"That's right I'm sure it was you, I saw you looking out through the window" said the other shorter Gurdurr now starting to inch towards the frightened looking Teddiursa who was slowly backing away from them.

"You mischievous little brat I'll teach you what happens if you mess with us "

Suddenly the shorter one leapt forward and tried to grab hold of the young Teddiursa, but the only thing he grabbed was thin air, his friend was now looking around, trying to spot the Teddiursa who was now standing on top of one of the roofs. The Teddiursa then turned around and went around to the other side of the roof, where Alan couldn't spot him anymore.

 _Is this normal around here_ he thought looking at the other townspeople who were just walking around not even looking at the commotion.

 _Do they not care about their neighbours? Are they really so cold hearted? Is this a daily occurrence?_ These were only few of the many thoughts that were racing through Alan's mind after he saw the commotion between the Teddiursa and the Gurdurrs.

He quickly got ready and headed downstairs. The pain he felt yesterday was almost gone, but it took him three Oran Berries which was all he had left after everything that happened yesterday.

He looked around for the Bidoof but he didn't manage to find him anywhere in the house, when all of sudden the Bidoof entered the house via; a trapdoor hidden in the back of the house which, to be honest, Alan hadn't even noticed.

 _Wow, why is there a trapdoor in the house and more importantly where does it lead_ thought Alan.

"Oh you're up Mister Alan and you look better, well I certainly hope that you feel better too."

Alan just nodded

"Where does that lead to?" asked Alan becoming a bit suspicious.

"Oh that, I'll show it to you later but now let's have our breakfast and then it's time for TRAINING..." Said Nick literally shouting the last word, it was miracle that he didn't become deaf.

After quickly gobbling up their breakfast they went to the backyard where there were a few plants growing along the boundary.

"Ok today I'm going to teach you a move called Grass Knot" said Alan, taking on a more strict personality like his father always did with him.

The Bidoof nodded enthusiastically.

"Grass Knot is a move which depends on the foe's weight, so the bigger they are the harder they fall. This can be called a Support Move as it cannot help you too much in a one on one fight, unless you can come up with a distraction in the middle of the fight. Also remember that this move doesn't do too much damage to light- weight foes like the Murkrow but it will do considerable damage to a Gurdurr"

The Bidoof nodded his head. Whether he understood or not only Arceus knows.

They kept on training till they had worked up an appetite and it was anyway close enough to lunch so they decided that they better have their lunch before continuing their training.

* * *

 **Flint's POV**

The first thing that he noticed when he woke up was that, it was dark….. It was very dark he couldn't see anything at all it was like he had lost his sight. But then slowly it was illuminated by the fire on his tail.

 _What happened? Tierno and Alan, where are they?_ He pondered over this question for a few seconds before he remembered bits and pieces of what had happened. _The Timburr… Tierno… The Murkrows._

Then he remembered it accurately _Tierno had stepped in to save the Sentret and then when was about to get beaten I had a sudden boost of courage and managed to help Tierno fight most of them but ultimately they used their superior numbers to take us down._

He desperately looked around for some sign of Tierno before he spotted the Squirtle lying in a corner of the room. He rushed towards the Squirtle before checking for injuries, he saw many minor ones but none of them looked too threatening. The Squirtle was unconscious. _He ought to wake up soon_. Flint then observed the room properly for the first time.

The room looked like a regular one with one wall on each side and a roof. It also had a metal door, which was opposite to his current position, looking around he saw that the room didn't contain anything else.

 _I guess they put us in prison. Now what? I don't think that Alan alone can bust us out of this prison._

* * *

 **Tierno's POV**

The pain in his head was unbearable. It felt like a group of Graveler had run him over. He couldn't think straight but he remembered what had happened, he had foolishly jumped to fight a huge group of Pokemon alone and due to his foolishness even Flint had been dragged into it. He opened his eyes and sat up straight leaning against the cold stone wall. He looked around and saw Flint inspecting the room, he had already seen it. He briefly woke up after being put in the room but had passed out again due to the pain.

"Hey I'm really sorry for dragging you into this it's just that when I saw that Sentret being picked on I just got angry. My whole life I had been picked on because I'm an orphan so when I saw that Honchkrow giving the command to arrest the Sentret I was reminded of my past and I got angry. I'm really sorry, but I guess that doesn't make much of a difference now"

The Fire type had turned around when Tierno had started talking and listened to all of it patiently.

"Well there is no need to be sorry, after all I am your friend aren't I and besides you made the right choice in fighting those Timburrs. Back there seeing you fight gave me the courage to fight and after all I was the one who jumped into the fight, you never asked me for help" said the Flint suddenly.

Tierno let out a sigh he didn't realize he was holding. He was just about to reply when the door slammed open and two Gurdurr entered the room before turning around and saying "Please come in sir"

Even before they finished a figure entered the room.

"Where is Alan, tell me quick?"

* * *

 **Hey guys, I must first apologise for the big delay between the chapters I honestly have no excuses except for my own tardiness and lack of ideas.**

 **Now after I re-read the chapters I'm starting to think that the chapters are a bit rushed. So I wanted your opinions on that so go ahead and review.**

 **A big thanks to Clair Aragorn for his reviews, they were really helpful and I have followed what he said and I it does seem to make quite a difference. So thanks Clair**


	5. The Mysterious Figure?

**Alan's POV**

"This tastes really good, did you make it?" eyeing the food, the only thing he could figure out about the food was that it had a Bluk Berry in it. Bluk berries were purplish round fruits that were mostly found in clusters in Tropical regions.

"Yes, I hope you liked it?" asked the Bidoof, who was sitting across him in the dining table.

He nodded his head to, confirm that he did and again he was suddenly impressed by the little Bidoof's remarkable demeanor. He was childish enough, and in many ways quite artless, he was very lively and excitable. Yet in his boyish face there was a seriousness far beyond his age, a seriousness which could only come with being faced with dire times and difficult situations.

 _I wonder what happened to his parents, he said they had gone to search for help but I have a strange feeling that he is hiding the whole truth from me._

"Is there something wrong with the food Mister Alan "enquired Nick.

"No, on the contrast it's quite tasty. Why do you ask?" he questioned, quickly suppressing his thoughts about the Bidoof for now.

"Oh its nothing, it's just that your face scrunched up suddenly" said the Bidoof.

"Well it's nothing I was just pondering about something" he replied putting down his plate and standing up

"Ok then, since lets go TRAINING" thundered Nick, quickly taking the plates up and chucking them in the sink almost causing him to go deaf due to the racket.

 _'_ _Well it can't be helped, I'm stuck with him for now, but I'll rescue you both soon'_ he promised to himself thinking about the Chimchar and Squirtle who were stuck in prison.

Back in the prison

 **Tierno's POV**

He jumped around to face the newcomer who had stepped into the room, his face was not visible from where Tierno sat because of the poor lighting,

"Who are you and how do you know Alan?" inquired Flint, who was also facing the figure who stood at the open doorway.

"There is no need for you to know who I am or how I know Alan, all you have to do is tell me where he is and I might just consider helping you two out of this mess" replied the Figure quite scathingly as if both the prisoners were beneath him and them asking him questions was a disgrace.

"We don't know where he is as of now, and even if we did know where he was we would most definitely not tell you until you reveal who you are and how you know about Alan" said Tierno who was getting slowly getting angry, _'This guy is getting on my nerves'_ he thought angrily.

"Well that's a pity; I had hoped that you would have had some information on where he was, I have been searching for him a long time, but if you remember where he is please do tell the guards and I'll be here in a flash." said the figure impassively.

"Maybe we might remember where he is if you reveal who you are" replied Flint, who was now becoming curious about the figure's identity.

"Well I can't do that but rest assured that even if you do tell me, I'm not going to hurt him or anything" said the figure growing a bit impatient after finding out that the two Starter Pokemon may indeed know about him.

"Well I'm quite sure that I don't know where he is, forget I said anything" sighed Flint.

"Guards could you leave us for a minute" the figure said addressing the Gurdurrs.

"But Sir we were told to make sure that -" replied one of the Gurdurrs but he was cut of quickly by the figure who said

"Oh bother, I'm quite sure that if they try to attack me I can take them out quite easily if I wished so. So please stop bothering me and step outside"

"Yes, Sir" mumbled the Gurdurr before both of the Gurdurrs made their way outside the room.

The figure quietly stepped towards Tierno and Flint making them both gasp

"Well now please do tell me where he is, I'm itching to see Alan again."

Tierno and Flint quickly explained what had happened till now

"Oh well I suppose I'll be seeing you both soon" said the figure before quickly walking out of the room.

Tierno let out a small gasp, before turning to Flint and saying "Did that really happen, did you see the mark of a crescent moon on his shoulder correctly cause if you did that means I was not dreaming and that actually was a member of the Twilight Assassins."

But Flint didn't respond, instead his face looked like he was deep in thought, before he suddenly turned around and said "I think we might be rescued soon".

 **Flint's POV**

As the figure exited, he had caught a small glimpse of the crescent moon tattoo and suddenly it had all made sense why the figure had enquired about the whereabouts of Alan and why Alan was so good at fighting and how he had managed to bring down the Mismagius alone.

 _This is either very good news or the really worst news that you can get now_ he thought worriedly.

It all made sense because, Flint had seen this particular tattoo before now. But that time he had seen it on the shoulder of a particular Treecko and the figure that just left the room had been questioning them about the whereabouts of the said Treecko just seconds before.

He was so worried that he had not heard Tierno's words but then he remembered an old article on the news and all his worries evaporated as soon as they had come.

He turned to the 'Tiny Turtle Pokemon' next to him and said "I think we might be rescued soon.

 **Hours Later….**

 **Alan's POV**

He and Nick had practiced a lot since lunchtime and to tell the truth the Bidoof was a really fast learner, he had mastered Grass Knot fairly quickly and Alan had also started teaching him Quick Attack.

The 'Plump Mouse' had trained with determination and had been able to almost master Quick Attack too, but unfortunately the sun had gone down and they had come back indoors as a precaution. To tell the truth he had enjoyed training the little Bidoof.

They had an early dinner as Alan had decided to scout the fortress once more since he was completely healed, and now he lied down in his bed and looked out of the window to see a beautiful full moon glistering in the sky. He had almost fallen asleep when suddenly there was a crash from downstairs.

He shot out of bed, slammed open the door and rushed downstairs, and came face to face with at least 6 Pokemon.

"Nick do you know them" he asked warily not taking his eyes off of them.

"Yeah I do" replied the Bidoof

"Who are they?" asked Alan again still not trusting them fully.

"The Resistance Force of course" said Nick quite merrily.


End file.
